Hollow's VS Sakura Cards
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: Ichigo and Renji go to Sakura Kinomoto's town and there they meet Sakura and her friends. Sakura see's a hollow, will she be able to defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach and Cardcaptor Sakura Collide**

Ichigo's P.O.V

It's late in the day and the sun has gone down. I'm at the Urahara shop talking Kisuke. He said something about another town getting more hollows than usual. "What's the town called?" I ask.

"The town is called Tomoeda." Kisuke said. "That town doesn't get too many hollows and for some reason the rate of hollows is exceedingly high."

"So you want me to there and protect the town?" I ask.

"Yes, Ichigo," Kisuke said. "I want Renji to go along with you as well."

"Why Renji?" I ask.

"So that the two of you can cover more of the town," Kisuke said. "Renji is coming to The World of the Living tomorrow."

"Alright," I said. "But who's going to look over this town?"

"There's more than enough Soul Reapers to do that job." Kisuke answered. "I want you to leave tomorrow at seven in the morning."

Sakura's P.O.V (The next day)

_I am in the middle my school yard. There's a monster right in front of me and it's starting to extend its arms. My guess is that it wants to grab me. I hold my staff tightly in my hands ready to fight it. _

The sound of my alarm wakes me up from my dream. I take the alarm clock and turn the alarm off. I put the alarm back on the mantle behind me not wanting to get up.

"Sakura," Kero asked while getting out of his drawer. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said while putting my feet on the floor. "I just had a weird dream again."

"What was it about this time?" Kero asked.

"Something about a new enemy, I think." I said. "I'm not really sure."

"A new enemy?" Kero asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It looked like a monster."

"Don't let your guard down, Sakura." Kero said.

"I know, I know." I said while getting up.

I changed my clothes, go downstairs, grab some bread, put on my skates, and head off to school. "Hey Li," I said as I saw him walking.

"Hey," Li said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," I said. "I just had a strange dream last night is all."

"What about?" Li asked.

"Just a new enemy," I said. "I think it was some type of monster."

"Did it attack you?" Li asked.

"No," I answered. "The sound of my alarm woke me up before it did."

We enter the class room just before the bell rang. Tomoyo was already in class sitting down. "What a way to make it to school before the bell rang, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"I usually get here at the last second." I said. What luck, the teacher got here right after Li and I did.

I look outside and the same monster shows up. I'm glad it's almost lunch time. The monster is in front of the school. "You see the same thing as I do?" Li asked.

"It was the same monster as in my dream last night." I whispered.

"What monster?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper.

"I'll explain it later." I said. The bell finally rang for lunch and I pull out THE SLEEP Card.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I said. "But I see a monster and I don't want it to be here anymore."

I take off my necklace." Release!" I yelled. "Make everyone that cannot see this monster fall asleep."

I open the window so I can get out. Li-kun sets Tomoyo on the floor gently. I pull out THE FLY card. "Fly!" I said. Wings grew on my back. I also pull out THE SWORD Card. "Sword." I fly out the window and I'm in the air next to the monster.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yell. "I can't believe the hollow completely dodged my attack."

"You can't kill every hollow on the first hit you know," Renji said.

"Oh be quiet." I said. I see a strange girl in the air with wings and a sword in her hand. "Renji, do you see what I see?"

"If you mean the girl flying in midair with a sword in her hands?" Renji asked. "Then yes."

Sakura's P.O.V

I take my staff, raise it, and go towards the monster. I see Li coming out of the school now. I'm right in front of it but the monster hits me and I go flying.

"Sakura!" Li yelled. Li runs up to me and catches me.

"Thanks, Syaoran." I said.

"Don't mention it." Li said.

"I'll take care of this." Renji said. "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji's Zanpakuto went to its Shikai form. Renji moved Zabimaru and was able to cut off one of the hollows arms.

"Show off," Ichigo said.

"Hey," Renji said.

I get up and see to two guys in kimonos. The guy with the orange hair says his attack name, "Getsuga Tenshou!" His attack defeats the monster this time.

Syaoran and I walk up to the two guys with the swords. "Thanks for helping us defeat the monster." I said.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said. "How can you see us anyways?"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Ichigo," Renji said. "I sense some kind of power from them but I can't tell if they have spiritual pressure or not."

"I don't know what spiritual pressure is or anything but I do have magic if that's what you're feeling from me." I said.

"Sakura," Li said. "You shouldn't be telling these strangers about magic."

"Well," I said. "The orange haired guy said that we shouldn't be able to see him so I thought it would be okay."

"Could you guys stay here until schools out to explain all this?" Li asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"We can go to my house to talk." Li said.

My wings go back to the card form of THE FLY Card and same with THE SWORD Card. "And I'll explain my magic to you too." I said as I put my key necklace around my neck. "We should be getting to school now."

We went back to school and everyone was awake. We entered the classroom. I guess that means no lunch today. School finally let out and we all went to Syaoran's house.

"Nice place kid." Ichigo said to Li-kun.

"Thanks." Li answered.

"Where's everyone else?" Renji asked.

"I live by myself." Li answered. "The rest of my family is in Hong Kong."

"Why are you all the way here instead?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain that after you explain the monster that was at school." Li said.

And so Ichigo and Renji explained what they do as Soul Reapers and explained the Soul Society and everything that deals with them including the monsters called hollows. We also explained our magic as well along with my Sakura Cards.

"So that explains why you can see us." Ichigo said.

"Yeah," I said. "That's my guess since we have magic."

"I was wondering if we could stay here for a while." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Li asked.

"I don't know how long we'll be monitoring this town and we'll probably need a place to live." Ichigo said. "Kisuke can probably bring our gigai's here by car or something."

"Gigai's?" I ask.

"I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Ichigo said. Ichigo told them about the gigai's too.

"I guess not as long as you bring your gigai's." Li said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I just hope that there won't be too many hollows though."


	2. Chapter 2 Hollow's

**Hollow's**

Ichigo's P.O.V

I'm at the kid's house by myself right now while Renji's patrolling the town. I'm sitting down on a chair in right now in my Soul Reaper form while Zangetsu is lying down on the couch in his sword form. I'm on my cell talking to Kisuke. "Hey, Kisuke," I said.

"_What is it Ichigo?" _Kisuke answered on his line.

"Could you bring our gigai's over?" I ask.

"_Why?" _Kisuke asked.

"Because-" I said while getting cut off.

The kid came in the house and put his bag on the couch where Zangetsu was sitting. I take my cell off of my ear for a minute. "Hey kid," I said. "Get your bag off of Zangetsu."

"Whose Zangetsu?" Li asked.

"My Zanpakuto," I said. "Which is my sword."

"I remember you telling me about that yesterday, Soul Reaper." Li said.

"Why you little…" I said.

"_Ichigo," Kisuke said. "You still on the line?"_

I put my phone back up to my ear, "Yeah, Kisuke." I said. "I'm here."

"_What's with the background noise of someone talking?" _Kisuke asked.

"We ran into some trouble yesterday," I said. "Well, we just found out that someone could see us is all." I stare at the kid making sure he would get the bag off of Zangetsu.

"_Is everything okay?" _Kisuke asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's letting me stay at his house along with Renji."

"_That's good." _Kisuke said.

"There's another thing," I said. "There was a girl who could see us as well." I explained the situation to Kisuke about how we found two kids at a school trying to fight the hollow and all.

"_So the kid said that you can stay there as long as you have a gigai." _Kisuke said.

"Yeah," I said. "So I want you to bring my body along with Kon and a gigai for Renji."

_"How do you suggest I should bring them over?" _Kisuke asked.

"By car," I answered. "And if you don't mind I'd like you to bring them over soon."

_"Sure thing, Ichigo," _Kisuke said.

"I don't want you to have Kon in my body though." I said. "He'd just want to roam around and get in trouble."

"_Right," _Kisuke said. _"Will do."_

"Thanks." I answered. I hang up my phone. "Could you please get your bag off of Zangetsu? How many times do I have to tell you?"

The kid finally took his bag off of Zangetsu and put it on the floor next to the couch. He sat in the chair across from me. We had a staring contest for about an hour until the doorbell rang. "I got it." Li said as he got up.

"Yo, Ichigo," Renji busted in the house inside his gigai. "Look who I ran into."

"Hey Kisuke," I said.

"Renji gave me the kids address." Kisuke said. "Your gigai is in the back."

"Thanks," I said. "Just let me get Zangetsu and I'll be right there."

I grabbed Zangetsu, went to the back of his car, and climbed inside to get my body. I noticed that Kon was tied up in the back. "How come you're tied up back here?" I ask kneeling in front of him.

"Renji didn't want me making any noise up in front," Kon said as soon as I took the gag off of his mouth. I was gripping onto his head with my left hand.

"I see." I said. _"I bet it was nice and quiet too." _I thought. Kon was also tied up so I took the ropes off that were around his arms and legs. "I guess Renji really didn't want you making any noise, huh?"

"Yeah," Kon said. "He was really cruel about it too. I wanted to sit up in the front but he wouldn't let me since I was a stuffed animal."

"_I wonder how Renji managed to get Kon tied up."_ I thought. _"He must have had a tough time about it." _I walk out of Kisuke's car and back into the kid's house. "I see you tied Kon up." I said.

"He was being annoying," Renji said.

"I bet," I said.

"Don't say that you're on _his_ side, Ichigo." Kon said. "I thought you were my friend."

"You're being overly paranoid, Kon." I said.

Just then we felt strong spiritual pressure. "That feeling," Kisuke said.

"I know," I said. I guess Kon gets is wish about roaming around. He doesn't have to say anything about wanting to; I just know that we always wants to be inside my body when he gets the chance. I put my hand inside Kon to get the Soul Candy out of him and I swallow it.

"You could have warned me about sticking your hand in my body you know," Kon said (Kon is now in my body.)

"There's no time." I said.

All of us go outside including the kid. The kid's cell starts ringing and picks it up. "What is it Sakura?" Li asked.

"_You feel it to, right Li?" _Sakura asked on her end.

"Yes," Li said. "But I want you to stay inside."

"_I'll be fine, Li." _Sakura said.

"Remember what happened last time?" Li asked.

"_I know but-," _Sakura said.

"No buts about it Sakura," Li said. "You're staying home." Li hung up his cell and they arrived in the park.

Sakura is at her house and she throws her cell on her bed after she hung up. "I'm still going." Sakura said.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Just to the park," Sakura said.

"Be careful Sakura," Kero said. "I feel something strange there. Maybe I should go with you."

"I'll be fine," Sakura said. "Don't worry."

Sakura arrives at the park minutes later. "Sakura," Syaoran said. "I thought I told you to stay."

"I wanted to come," Sakura said. "I'm more prepared this time."

Renji is now in his Soul Reaper form. "Ready Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Like I always am," I said while facing the hollow.

"Release!" Sakura said. She grabbed her staff. "JUMP!" Sakura said after pulling THE JUMP Card out. Sakura had also pulled out THE SWORD Card. "SWORD!"

The hollow started to come after Sakura instead of Ichigo and Renji. "Why is it coming after me?" Sakura asked quietly. Sakura jumped in the air to dodge the hollow. After she landed the hollow came after her again.

The hollow had its mouth a few inches from Sakura. Li runs up to Sakura and pushes her out of the way. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I yell.

My attack defeats the hollow before it could make a snack out of Li. "You might want to be careful, kid." I said. "Or else you might make a meal for the hollow." I rest Zangetsu on my right shoulder to keep him there for now.

"You're not done yet Ichigo." Kisuke said. "There's another one."

"_Now's my chance," _Sakura thought. Sakura pulls out THE WATERY Card. "Help us defeat the hollow in front of us, WATERY Card."

THE WATERY Card is heading towards the hollow and destroys it and then returns to Sakura in the card form. "Is that the kid's power?" Kisuke asked.

"It sure is." Li said.

THE JUMP and THE SWORD Card both went back into their card forms. Sakura also put her staff back into a necklace form. "I got lots of cards to help me defeat the hollows." Sakura said.

"Sounds interesting," Kisuke said. "But I should be getting back to the store now. See you later Ichigo, Renji."

"Later, Kisuke," I said. Kisuke had left and we went back to the kid's house for the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Hollows in the school Yard

**Hollows in the school Yard**

Li's P.O.V

Sakura is at school eating lunch outside. "I wonder why those hollows attack us." Sakura said.

"And why they haven't showed up before." I said.

"So, the hollows are something normal people can't see?" Tomoyo asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura answered. "I just hope we don't see one in a while."

"Yeah," I agree.

"So, how are you enjoying having those people stay at your house, Li?" Sakura asked.

"It gets annoying." I answered. "Ichigo sets his sword on the couch all the time so I have to sit in the chair."

"But are you getting along?" Sakura asked.

"Not always." I answered.

"And I thought we were getting along just fine." Ichigo's voice came from behind them.

"When did you show up, Soul Reaper?" I asked while standing up.

"Just to hear you say I was getting annoying." Ichigo said while crossing his arms.

"Don't get in a fight now, Li." Sakura said.

"If you want a fight then I'll fight you." I said.

"I don't have time to be wasting my energy on you, kid." Ichigo said.

"Oh, really?" I said. "You don't want to fight because I'm shorter then you, right?"

"I just want to save my spiritual pressure to fight hollows." Ichigo said.

"I don't think this is the right time to pick a fight, Ichigo." Renji came up to us.

"And why not?" Ichigo asked.

"That's why not." Renji said while pointing to the hollows in the school yard.

"Hollows now?" Sakura asked. "Lunch is about to end soon. We can't skip class to fight."

"Just get the girl who can't see hollows to a safe place." Ichigo said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Ichigo's right." I said. "Tomoyo, you should go back to the school with Sakura."

"Li, that doesn't mean you don't have to skip class." Sakura said.

"I'm too fired up right now Sakura, so I want to fight these hollows to get rid of my anger right now." I said. "Take Tomoyo back to class and make some excuse for me."

"Alright," Sakura said. The bell just rang to go back to class. Sakura and Tomoyo walk back into school.

"Let's get this fight started." I said. There are quite a few hollows. Ten to be exact. "Don't let anyone of them go near the school."

"We already know that kid." Ichigo said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's attack killed one hollow.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said. Renji jumped in the air and swung his Zanpaku-to at one hollow. "Two down and eight to go," Renji said as he landed.

I go up to one of the hollows but it pushes me back with an arm of the hollow I was going after. "Don't try to be so tough, kid." Ichigo said. "These hollows are stronger than you think."

I just stare at Ichigo then face one of the hollows and pull out a lighting element of paper. "Raitei Shourai!" I yelled when the paper hit my sword and lightning started to come out of it. The attack hit two hollows. "Told you I could fight." I said.

"I actually don't remember you saying anything about that." Ichigo said.

"I said I wanted to fight you but I proved to you I could." I said.

"Quit the chatting," Renji said. "We still have six more hollows to fight."

"We weren't fighting!" I said.

"I don't care what you call it but you should concentrate more on the hollows." Renji said.

"Whatever." I said.

Renji extends his Zanpaku-to again and kills a hollow. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells and kills another.

"Four more hollows to go now." I said. I pull out another lightning paper and kill one hollow. "Now there are three left."

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo yelled. His attack killed two hollows. "Now there's one left. Who want to kill this one?"

"Watery!" Sakura's voice came from behind everyone. Sakura is using the jump card. The Watery killed the last hollow. Sakura's cards that she used went back to their card form and she caught them.

"Sakura?" I said. "I thought you were in class."

"I just made an excuse to help you guys out." Sakura said.

"You know we could've beaten this last one." I said.

"I know that but I wanted to help out." Sakura said.

"Alright but not during the school day, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Sakura said.


	4. Chapter 4 Menos Grande

**Menos Grande **

Sakura's P.O.V

I am flying through the air with my FLY Card which means I have wings on my back and my staff in my hand. Ichigo is next to me jumping across the sky. Li and Renji are on the ground patrolling while Ichigo and I are in the sky. "You're flying too." I said trying to break the silence.

"I am not flying." Ichigo faced me. "Soul Reapers can stand on the sky."

"I forgot." I said. We have been patrolling from the sky for about an hour now. "I'm glad there aren't any hollows…so far."

"Hollows aren't too bad to face." Ichigo commented looking straight ahead. We are looking forward and notice that the sky is looking strange. "Isn't that the garganta?"

"Didn't you say that was the way hollows came through to the…World of the Living, was it?" I wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, but that's not what worries me." Ichigo said. "What worries me is that that's a Menos Grande."

"Didn't you say that is the biggest hollow of them all?" I ask.

"That's right." Ichigo replied.

"I'm going to call Li to see where he's at." I said. I pull out my cell phone and dial his number.

"_You see what I see Sakura?" _Li asked on his end of the phone.

"Exactly. I was wondering where you are." I said.

"_Renji and I are at Penguin Park." _Li answered. _"That's where the Menos Grande is."_

"We'll be there soon." I told Li. I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket. "We need to head over to the park, Ichigo. That's where the Menos is."

"Then let's go." Ichigo said.

We start diving down to the park. "Sorry we didn't come here sooner. We couldn't locate the Menos." I said as we land next to Li in the park.

"That thing is huge." Li told us. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to face one of these things."

"Even Ichigo has faced one before." Renji told Li.

"Really?" Li questioned. "I'm surprised he made it out alive."

"It wasn't easy fighting that thing." Ichigo started to get mad and put his hand in a fist in front of his face.

"Look, we have to concentrate on that Menos before it goes out into town." Renji reminded us.

"Right," Ichigo said while putting his hand off to his side.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as his Zanpaku-to went into shikai form. Renji has his Zanpaku-to at the ready.

"I guess I should get serious to." Li said as he pulled out his sword.

"Same with me." I added. "But what card would work on this hollow?"

"Maybe an elemental card?" Li suggested.

"Fiery might work." I told Li. I pulled out the FIERY card.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out his attack. A blue light came from his Zanpaku-to. It hit the hollow but had no effect at all.

"Looks like that didn't work, Soul Reaper." Li told Ichigo.

"Why you little…" Ichigo said getting irritated.

"It's my turn now." Renji said. "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji extended his Zanpaku-to and hit the Menos although the Menos hit Renji with his big arm, with that Renji went flying to the ground. "This Menos is tough." Renji said while standing up.

Li pulls out a paper and puts it on his sword. "Raitei Shourai!" Li yelled and lightning hit the hollow.

"That didn't do much." Ichigo said to Li.

"It's a Menos so of course it'll take a lot to kill it." Li reminded Ichigo.

I have the FIERY card in front of me. "Help us take down this Menos Grande! Fiery!" I commanded as my staff touched the card. The FIERY started coming out of the card and headed towards the Menos. The fire hit the Menos and came back to me in card form.

"Good job Sakura." Li commented. "The FIERY card was able to burn the Menos a little bit."

"Yeah, but not enough to kill it." I told Li.

"At least you gave it some damage." Renji said. "Maybe you should try that card again."

"Something feels strange about this Menos." I said. "I wonder why your attack s aren't working when mine are."

"She does have a point." Kisuke came from behind.

"When did you come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just when this girl released her fire." Kisuke responded. "But your attacks should work as well."

"Should we go into bankai form?" Ichigo asked.

"That might do it." Kisuke said.

"Alright then, bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo said. He is now into bankai form. "Eat this Menos." Ichigo jumps in the air. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells out his attack and then lands.

"That helped a little bit." Renji said. "Then I should go into bankai form too. Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru." Renji is now in bankai form. Renji moves Zabimaru and lets out a red blast from Zabimaru's mouth.

"That didn't do much either." Li said.

"Why won't any of our attacks have much effect?" I question.

"It's a Menos so it'll take much more to kill it." Kisuke said.

"I wonder…what if it is magic and not a real Menos." I told everyone.

"It does feel a little off from being a regular Menos." Kisuke said.

"But how can that Menos be magic?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it absorbed some of your guys' magic." Kisuke said. "This town, of course, does not get many hollows so I wouldn't be a bit surprised."

"So only Sakura and the kid can defeat this Menos?" Ichigo question.

"It would seem so." Kisuke replied.

"So going into bankai was a total waste?" Ichigo complained.

"I guess so." Renji said. Renji undoes his bankai and so does Ichigo.

"Let's finish this." Li said.

"Right," I added. I pull out the FIERY card again. "FIERY!" The FIERY card goes after the Menos once again and this time burns it a lot. FIERY comes back to me in card form, I catch it, and put it in my pocket.

The Menos falls down. "Sakura, do you think you could capture this Menos?" Li asked.

"Capture it like my cards?" I want to make sure I was hearing Li right.

"Yeah, it might work since that Menos absorbed our magic but then again it isn't a card so I don't know if it'll work." Li responded.

"I'll try it." I said. "Return!" I placed my staff in front of the Menos and it became a card just like Li suggested it might. I grabbed it when it came in front of me. "That's strange to be able to catch something other than a Clow Card."

"Yeah," Li said. "Hurry up and right your name on it so you can command it later."

"Right," I said while nodding. I pull out a pen from my pocket and right my name down under the Menos' picture.

"So now you can control that Menos?" Renji asked.

"Yep," I told him.

"That's amazing." Renji said. "But I wouldn't go telling Captain Kurosutchi about that. He might turn _you _into an experiment."

"Hopefully we don't have to run into him then." Li said.


End file.
